Two Cops and A Crook
by devilbot666
Summary: This is the story of a guy who is transported into a new world and paired up with 2 cops and a crook. With no way of returning home the new summoner must make a life in this new world. Rated M for language. While hinted at a pairing there is none in the story. Please comment and rate.
1. Chapter 1

Days in Piltover used to be quiet and serene, that was until jinx came in like a FOAB, (look up father of all bombs for the comparison) and nothing has ever been the same since. Now most of the day is filled with the sounds of gun fire and explosions. The night while less frequent still contains these sounds; there is only a brief window in which it assumed that jinx is asleep that all is quiet. Two of the police forces greatest officers Caitlyn and Vi were unable to apprehend the loose cannon, things became more hectic with the annual summoners draft. The summoners draft was a day in which summoners were placed on stage and paired up with a champion to fight in the league, pairs were broken and reformed only if the summoner dies or is not compatible with their current champions. Caitlyn had two summoners that she was paired with, both seemed alright at first but a few matches into the league and it became apparent that things would not work out. Vi only had one summoner but he was quickly discarded as the chemistry between them had quickly fizzled out. Both still participated in matches but with the unbound summoners, ones who fought for rank but did not explicitly belong to a city state. Two weeks before the date Caitlyn and Vi received the notice. Caitlyn was sitting at her desk which was swamped with paper work concerning property damage or a hospital form pertaining to either a civilian or one of the other police officers. Caitlyn was leaning back in her chair holding up the notice, "I can't believe that it's almost that time of the year again." Vi had a desk but it was rarely used, rather she used the desk as a work bench or a lunch table passing her paper work to Caitlyn as she was better at it then her. Vi was sitting at her desk recalibrating the grip in one of her gloves, "chill out cupcake it's only one day, if you want to stress about something think up a plan as to how we're gonna catch jinx." Caitlyn cringed at the name, ever since that ball of chaos rolled into town her name has been through the wringer multiple times as to how one kid could escape her numerous times. Caitlyn pulled her hat over her eyes, "Vi I'm tired, wake me when jinx blows something else up." Vi gave a casual yup as she continued her work, Caitlyn was one to never take a nap on the job but ever since jinx came the stress gets too much and Caitlyn has to sleep it off or run the risk of shooting up the office again. The ceiling took much of the damage, but Vi figured she needed it. As the two sat in silence for a few minutes there door swung open from a huge gust of wind, down the hall the sound of something hitting the floor caught Caitlyn and Vi's attention.

Evans was a normal guy at the age of twenty one; he had some close friends and was typically a nice guy to be around. He had a stocky build but his real strength was in his legs, while not fast they were strong. He had black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He was out for his afternoon run wearing a pair of grey sweat pants, a blue tank top, and a black sweater, it was autumn so the afternoons got a little cold. During his run he carried an iPod with some songs he had for just about any occasion, and also a three inch folding knife he carried in his pocket. His runs would take his close to the forest by his house, every few nights coyotes could be heard taking down some animals so he took it for some type of protection. The sun had set low enough to not be completely visible in the sky but was still high enough to cast light and transform the sky into a beautiful array of colors. It was always a sight that Evans looked forward to during his runs. As he was running beside the forest Evans heard yips in the bushes to his left, a few more steps as Evans was stopped by five coyotes. Immediately drawing his knife Evans tried to get a good look at the coyotes surrounding him, "shit they must be really desperate for food if they're attacking people." Evans never had this problem be for since his 5'11" height and body kept the other animals away, but a pack of this size would not end well for him. In a crouched stance with the knife in front of him Evans tried to find a way out, the trail he was on was pretty far from the main road and trying to run there with the coyotes chasing him would not be easy. Evans stayed still as he knew that trying to intimidate them while they had numbers like this would just provoke all of them to attack at the same time, they might just all attack anyway to try their luck. Evans took one step to the right, the next moment five hungry coyotes were on him. Evans slashed and cut the one in front of him, the two behind had targeted his calves and ankles. One had latched onto his arm using the chance Evans stabbed that coyote in the throat killing it, tossing it aside he went at the two targeting his legs. Kicking the two aside Evans managed to see the other two coyotes cannibalize the one he had just killed. The other two got back into position, one charged at him but Evans was ready, bringing his foot up he stomped the coyote in the neck and heard a crunch as the coyote went limp. The last coyote that was still trying to attack him began to circle around, Evans had multiple bite wounds on both legs and his left arm, he needed to end this and get medical attention. Seeing no other way of getting a clear shot Evans lowered his arm and the coyote charged biting the arm that the previous one had bitten into. Evans sunk the knife into the coyote's throat killing it, seeing that the last to were still preoccupied with eating Evans took the chance to limp to the main road. Both of his legs were bitten badly as was his left forearm, which was bleeding the most. Evans took a glance back to see if he was being pursued when suddenly it felt like the ground gave out from underneath him. Falling down Evans could see nothing but black until he unexpectedly crashed into a hard surface. The previous fight and the sudden crash took its toll on Evans as he slowly began to lose consciousness.

Caitlyn and Vi enter the hallway and run down the hall thinking that jinx has finally done the stupidest thing and attacked the police station. When they get to the lobby area they see a guy lying face down in a small pool of blood, the service bots had already called for an ambulance pick up and were administering basic first aid. When the ambulance got there the service bots had stopped much of the bleeding as he was loaded into the vehicle. Vi was looking at him in a trance the entire time, Caitlyn taped Vi on the shoulder, "come on let's go to the hospital and see if he's going to be ok." Vi sluggishly nodded as they went to their patrol car to head to the hospital. On the ride over there Vi had several feeling stir inside of her, she felt as if she wanted to hold and protect the guy, she was angry at whoever did that to him, and she was anxious about how he was doing, feelings she only ever had one other time when she had a summoner. At the hospital jinx had taken the lab coat of one of the doctors, her idea was to go in and 'relive' the hospital of some of its supplies and machinery. Wearing a thick pair of glasses and tucking her hair in the coat one would have to give a hard look to see who she was. As she was walking down the halls some nurses wheeled Evans in front of her, "doctor this one here looks like he was attacked by an animal, which room can we put him in?" jinx bent down and got a good look at his face, blushing slightly she looked around, "this room right here I will tend to him, carry on with you nurse duties." After he was wheeled into an empty room jinx closed the door and locked it. Removing her glasses she began to look at his wounds, "he's not bleeding, but his bite marks might get infected." Rummaging through the cabinet jinx for the peroxide and some cotton balls, she began to clean his wounds paying close attention to the reactions on his sleeping face. When she was done she got a good look at the damage, "well he doesn't need stitches, but I can't just leave his wounds open like this." As she went to get some bandages she stops, 'wait why am I so concerned about this guy, and what is this warming feeling I have while I'm near him?' shaking her head she got the bandages and dressed his bites, using the knowledge she gained from her own experiences her work could be compared to that of a regular doctor. With that done she grabbed a garbage bag and began filling it with medical supplies and instruments.

Caitlyn and Vi got to the hospital, the car had not stopped moving before Vi rushed out and entered the hospital. Caitlyn parked and entered the front doors to see Vi yelling at the receptionist, "what do you mean you don't know if someone came in, what kind of place is this that they don't keep track of their patients!" Caitlyn placed a hand on her shoulder, "clam down he most likely just got here and was not registered yet." Turning to the receptionist, "A male was being driven here, injuries similar to that of an animal attack, probably got here maybe 5 minutes ago?" the receptionist looked at her clipboard again, "ah yes here it is, his room is down the hall to the right and it will be the 3rd door on the left." Vi was almost running down the halls to get to the room, when she got to it the door was locked. Looking through the glass she saw him lying in bed and a doctor looking through the cabinet. Breathing a sigh of relief Vi looked at the doctor and noticed blue hair, knocking on the window the doctor turned, Vi had the look of absolute horror as she recognized the face in the white coat. Jinx gave an awkward smile and greeting, "hey fat hands funny seeing you here." Caitlyn turned the corner in the hall and saw Vi standing in front of a door in complete shock, picking up the pace she reached Vi and saw into the room. Jinx gave another awkward laugh, "oh look hat lady's here to." Vi backed up a few steps before throwing a front kick at the doors handle cracking the door almost opening it. Jinx looked around the room before deciding to just jump out of the window taking one last look at Evans before leaving, being on the first floor made the decision easier. As Vi kicked the door again forcing it open jinx was out the window and running down the parking lot with her bag of medicines. Caitlyn rushed to the window cursing that she didn't have her rifle; Vi was by the bed seeing if jinx did anything to the sleeping Evans. Caitlyn finally fed up with Vi asked, "what is with you, you have never acted like this before, and you let jinx get away." Vi still checking Evans replied, "I don't know seeing this guy make me feel like I'm home, I can't explain it, it just feels different with him." Caitlyn closed the window and pulled up a chair for Vi and herself, "he might be a summoner, did you have these feeling with the last summoner you had?" Vi shook her head, "they weren't as strong as they are know."

Hour passed and Caitlyn had several service bots stationed around the hallway and some patrolling the outside, Vi stayed in the room in case jinx came back. The service bots replaced the door and the night passed without incident and Evans had not woken up throughout all the commotion. As morning approached Caitlyn sitting in the hall with a stun gun was woken up by one of the service bots, "Officer Caitlyn, High Councilor Kolminye is here." Caitlyn stood up and saluted the High Councilor, "what brings you here ma'am?" the Councilor looked into the window of Evans room, "yesterday I felt a slight change in the air, similar to that of an emerging champion or summoner that was brought here. With the assistance of the other Councilors we pin pointed the disturbance to you police station. When we arrived it seemed that a male had dropped out of the ceiling and was rushed to this hospital." The Councilor turned to Caitlyn, "may I see him?" jumping a little Caitlyn rushed and opened the door startling Vi, "what, what happened!?" Caitlyn calmed her down, "nothing happened, the High Councilor here wishes to see the patient." Vi rubbed her eyes before the sentence finally sunk in, snapping to attention and giving a salute, "my apologies ma'am." The Councilor smiled, "it's quite alright, I dropped in unannounced. I merely wanted to see who had arrived that's all." Evans hearing voices slowly woke up, "where am I?" looking around the room he noticed Caitlyn and Vi's uniform resembling that of an officer. Feeling a slight pain in his left arm he noticed the bandages, turning back to the two officers he spoke, "officers have my parents been contacted?" Vi gave Caitlyn a worried look, the Councilor magically altering her robes to resemble that of a doctor approached him and spoke, "what I am going to saw will not come easy, but to relieve you of any worry you are fine as are your parents." Evans looked at the woman confused, "ok so they know I was attacked by coyotes?" the Councilor sat on the edge of Evans bed, "no you see from my understanding after you were attacked a gateway opened up and you were brought here to this world." Evans looked even more confused, the Councilor continued, "the world you lived in is no longer accessible to you, you are now in a hospital in the city state of Piltover on the continent of Valoran." Evans gave her an unamused look, "I appreciate you trying to make a joke so I don't feel the pain in my limbs as much." The Councilor placed a hand on Evans leg and lightly giving him a more serious look. A wave of dread and nausea crashed into Evans as he suddenly felt ill, the Councilor levitated a trash can to him so he could grab it. Throwing up felt physically better but he felt everything started to close in on him, tears streaming from his eyes he tried holding onto himself as a way to somehow comfort himself. The Councilor put a hand on his shoulder, "you are not alone, and as the highest authority I will make sure you have a place to call home." Looking up at her Evans wiped away the tears, she smiled and turned to Vi, "officer would it cause you trouble to look after him while I make the proper arrangements?" shaking her head, "not at all High Councilor." Caitlyn spoke up, "I shall also look after him, we are partners after all." The High Councilor smiled at them both, "wonderful, now you just concentrate on healing. By the way what is your name?" Evans sitting straight up answered, "Evans Reddick." The Councilor nodded and left the room.

Two weeks passed, Evans was given a different change of clothes and was boarding in the police barracks. His wounds only took a few days to heal; jinx had done a good job despite not having a medical background. Vi had made a rule that Evans was not to leave the station incase jinx went on a rampage throughout the city again. The day of the summoners draft came and Caitlyn and Vi had everything ready, a letter had come that said that Evans was also invited. The train ride to the institute was not long; it only took two hours to get there despite the distance. The station was right at the foot of the stair to the Institute of War, it was a massive building reminding Evans of a Greek Acropolis. Evans saw many different people and animals walking up the stairs into the massive building. Thing did not seem as weird since Heimerdinger gave Evans a brief rundown of most of the things he should know while living in Valoran. When they passed the entrance the champions and people were heading in opposite directions, Vi gave Evans a tap on the shoulder, "this is where we split up until the end of the ceremony, don't worry this place is the safest place in of Valoran." Nodding Evans and the two officers parted ways. As he was walking with the rest of the crowd a person in a purple robe stopped him, "excuse me are you Evans Reddick?" Evans nodded, the person handed him a robe similar to theirs, "the High Councilor asks that you put this on and follow me." Evans slipped the robe on and followed the person through a different set of doors. The hallway was lit by hanging torches, the end of the hallway led to a room with other people wearing similar robes, the person that led Evans spoke, "please wait here until your name is called."

The main hall was buzzing with people talking about who would get paired up with whatever champion seemed to be the strongest. The layout of the room was like a Greek Amphitheater with an extra seating block below the main stage facing the crowd for the champions. The High Councilor stepped up to the podium and cleared her throat, the sound was magically reverberated throughout the entire stadium, "thank you everyone for attending this year's Summoners Draft. This year I hope we can have continued peace while the League is in session. This year's summoners have trained hard to reach this stage and are hoping to bring honor to their city states. Now then if everyone could please give a hand to this year's summoners." The stadium erupted in cheering and applause. The floor beneath Evans shock and rose and the ceiling above him opened up. The summoners rose to the center stage facing the podium. Seats appeared underneath them as some sat down. Closer to the stands where the champions were seated was a higher stage. The high Councilor spoke again, "we will now commence the draft." Evans looked around, there was probably around fifty other people wearing the same robe as him on the center stage. One by one they were called up, the floor beneath them glowed while on the stage closer to the champions and names of champions were called out. When they were paired up the champion would walk to the lower stage and walk with the summoner to another room out of sight. Evans was looking around the room at all of the people when the summoner next to him nudged him, "you're next." Evans looked toward the center stage as he heard his name called, standing up he slowly walked to the elevate stage. As he walked he saw Vi and Caitlyn sitting next to each other, something else caught his attention, a girl with bright blue hair down in twin braids was waving ecstatically at him. When he got to the stage the ground beneath him lit up and he heard a voice speak, "Evans Reddick you have the qualifications of a summoner despite not having been trained as one. You are here by formally invited to join the league of legends, do you accept?" The crowd fell silent as they waited for his answer, looking straight up as he did when he was thinking about a serious decision Evans debated the answer. Taking a deep breath he spoke calmly, "yes I accept." The crowd still silent waited, the voice spoke again, "excellent, you will now be paired up with a champion that compliments you most." The floor glowed again and three spheres of light rose up and stopped at chest level, a beam of light slowly creeped out of the sphere and slithered its way into the stands of the champions. The crowd softly buzzed questioning why there were three spheres. The first beam of light straightened out and glowed brightly when it reached a champion and the sphere grew larger showing the champions picture. The first champion was chosen, "Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover, Evans she is chosen as you both share a mind of methodical planning and careful execution. She will provide council for you should you require it." Caitlyn made her way to the lower stage; a set of stairs appeared directing her toward Evans. When she stepped on to the stage she tipped her hat and stood by Evans. The second beam of light repeated the same effect as the next champion was chosen, "Vi the Piltover Enforcer, Evans you know the even the best laid out plan can experience rapid change. The ability to adapt such actions into the overall plan is a key step in being a great leader. She will provide a second viewpoint should you ask." Vi smiled speaking up, "you don't have to ask, I'll give it to you anyway." Vi followed the same set of stairs and stood next to Evans lightly punching his shoulder. The crowd was heard a little louder when the last beam of light found the champion. When the sphere showed the champions picture Vi cursed, "you gotta be shitting me." Caitlyn silently walked behind Vi and put a firm hand on her shoulder, "Jinx the Loose Cannon, Evans she is chaos wrapped into a small package, one that you use to become unpredictable to both enemy and ally. Her chaotic nature is one that you surprisingly share to some degree. I would advise caution when handing her explosives." Jinx jumped up from her seat and ran down the stairs, jumping into the air and latching onto Evans entire torso. She nuzzled his face, "we don't need fat hands and hat lady on this super awesome killer team." Vi growled trying to get a hold of jinx, Caitlyn grabbing hold of her mid-section was the only thing stopping her, "Vi calm down, I don't like this either but we have to deal with it." Jinx stuck her tongue out at Vi getting more of a rise out of her. The voice spoke again, "Evans it seems like you are going to have your hands full trying to work with those three." Evans sighed, "I can tell." A set of stairs glowed rhythmically motioning Evans to follow. As he walked down the stairs jinx had not let go of her hold, rather she repositioned herself into the piggyback position wrapping her legs around Evans waist and draping her arms over his shoulders. Vi and Caitlyn followed close behind, Vi was grumbling the entire walk into the next room.

The next room was and open area, people were grouping up and talking among themselves until Evans walked in, many stared, other gave dirty looks. Jinx climbed up and sat on his shoulders, she was not heavy rather the opposite she was very light. A summoner approached him; the summoner was male around the same height as Evans, he had light brown hair, green eyes and a clean face. He was followed by two other summoners, Evans tapped Jinx's thigh to get her down. Hopping off backwards jinx stayed close by Evans making faces and Vi. The summoner spoke, "well you seem to be popular, three champions something like this has never happened before. In fact I don't I can happen, surely you must have done something to get the council to allow this." The way the summoner was speaking to Evans ticked him off, squaring his shoulders to the summoner Evans replied, "You seem like the kind of guy that can't handle someone else being the center of attention. No I didn't do anything for anyone to get the council to allow this; I didn't even know I was going be a summoner for that matter." The summoner was irritated at Evans remark, trying to press his luck he insulted Evans, "this is the problem with people of a lower class, give them one good thing and they suddenly think they can stand with the elite." Evans just smile, "sometime the people in the high class are even more rotten and dirty then the average begger. You feel so insecure about yourself that you have to resort to degrading others to try and bring them to a level below you. And from what I am seeing you can't get lower then dirt." The entire room went silent, jinx the only exception erupted in laughter. The summoner was visibly angry, taking a step forward he brought his fist up to hit Evans. Anticipating this Evans surprised everyone with his first move, without any kind of fighting stance Evans leaned forward and threw a throat jab stunning the summoner. Jinx was now on the ground holding her sides while she laughed uncontrollably. The summoner was on his knees gasping for air when a heavily armored man approached from behind him. The summoner turned and coughed out, "Darius take his head off!" Caitlyn and Vi stand shoulder to shoulder with Evans with Jinx gets up smiling manically. Darius looks down at the summoner, "you're pathetic, you did not gauge your opponent's combat level, he was baiting you into attacking first to find an opening. You bring shame to Noxus with this display of action. The magic that pairs up summoners and champions was created by the first High Councilor; it's not something that can easily be altered. If he was given three champions as partners it is because he possesses the ability to manage all three." The summoner got up slowly, "remember this low class, this fight isn't over." Darius looked at Evans a laughed, "interesting child I forward to battling you on the fields of justice." When he left Vi gave Evans a punch on the shoulder, "not even a summoner of five minutes and you're already starting fights." Jinx giggling patted Evans on the shoulder as she wiped a tear away, "ha ha that was really funny, no one expects a throat punch." The incident died down as people started to disperse, other summoners with fancier robes walked throughout the crowd handing everyone a piece of paper. When Evans got his it was blank, flipping it over didn't help until a magical rune glowed and his name appeared on the paper along with four others. The top of the paper had two words, 'Team Chimera' scratching his head Evans thought about what that meant until Caitlyn spoke up, "you are on a team with four other summoners, we just have to find them for the next set of instructions." Jinx got really close to Evans, cheek to cheek she read one of the names, screaming at the top of her lungs, "IS THERE A LAYLA AROUND HERE?" a girl five feet away from Evans giggled, "Well that'd be me, you name must be Evans it's a pleasure." The girl had a southern accent and had her hand stretched out for a hand shake which Evans shook. Behind her was a taller man who had long black hair, a well-trimmed beard, cowboy hat with an ace of spades in the hatband, and an expensive looking blue over coat with golden shoulder guards. Evans took a good look at the girl, she was his height, had light brown hair done in a loose ponytail, crystal blue eyes, an oval shape face with a light skin tone. The tall man introduced himself while giving a courteous bow, "the names Twisted Fate, or Fate for short pleasure to make your acquaintance." He gave a sly grin to Caitlyn, "really glad the law is on my side this time." Caitlyn put a hand on her hip and leaned on one foot, "just remember that I'm a police officer first, break the law around me and it'll be a night in the slammer." Fate tipped his hat, "yes ma'am." The next person was Tobirama; he was 6'2" had platinum blonde hair, emerald-green eyes, a light skin tone, and a proper demeanor. The champion he was paired with was Soraka, she was taller then all of them since her legs below the knee resembled a satyr. She also had purple skin, a horn protruding from her forehead, and elf like ears. Tobirama gave a formal introduction to Evans and Layla. On the paper that Evans was holding Layla and Tobirama's names were scratched out, to only ones remaining were Neema and Tohopka. Tohopka found them; he was 6'4" had dark tan skin, shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, even under the robes Evans could tell he had a lean muscular build. The most noticeable thing about Tohopka were the feathers he had braided into his hair, from what Evans could see he had an eagle feather, and two hawk feathers. When he saw Evans he slowly circled him looking at him up and down, Rengar spoke, "remember looks are not everything, even the mightiest of predators can be taken down by a mere mouse. His skill is most likely shown on the battlefield rather than in this slow paced life." The hall was beginning to empty as people found their teams and followed the next set of instructions. Evans and his team had yet to find the last team member. As his teammates look around a sentence appeared on his paper, 'use your team abilities to the fullest.' Looking at his team he wondered what the sentence meant until he saw Rengar, "hey Rengar how good are you at tracking something without a scent?" Rengar laughed, "Ha a feat such as that is mere child's play, why do you ask?" looking back at the paper Evans replied, "I think this is a test to see how good we can work as a team, when I was watching the other teams they got to four members before they got stuck looking for the fifth." Fate chuckled, "so this is sorta like weedin out the strong from the weak?" Rengar roared, "excellent a test to show my skills, what is the name of my prey?" Tohopka calmly read, "Her name is Neema, my paper says that she is small." Rengar crossed his arms; he went into a deep thought. Evans look to Caitlyn, "if you can get high enough do you think you could maybe find someone matching that description?" Putting a hand on her hip and leaning on one foot Caitlyn smiled, "you're making this almost too easy." Rengar and Caitlyn disappeared in different directions, both using their own skills to complete the task. A few minutes pass and the hall was almost empty, Evans thinks aloud, "This many people should make finding her easy, what's taking so long?" Evans felt a slight tug on his robe, turning around he doesn't see anyone until a soft voice speaks, "I'm right here." Looking down Evans notices a small girl, startled Evans jumps back screaming, Layla does the same. A few of the other champions are equally as startled, Evans trying to calm down asks, "how long have you been there?" The girl clearly shy squeaks, "From the moment you called my name." Everyone looks at her with a surprised expression, she almost shrinks into herself when Evans notices another person smaller than her hiding behind her leg. Jinx who had disappeared until that moment came up from behind and grabbed the kid tossing him in the air playfully. Vi sighed and caught the kid before jinx could throw him too high and decide not to catch him. The kid was wrapped in green bandages; he curled himself into a little ball as tears began to form in his eyes. Soraka approached the teary eyed kid, "its ok Amumu we are your friends, though some have a different way of showing it." Soraka looked at Jinx with a serious look; Jinx was preoccupied looking at the scenery. Tobirama spoke, "I suggest we call off the search now that we have all of our teammates." Vi radioed Caitlyn to come back, Tohopka whistled and Rengar was behind him in seconds. With everyone gathered the next set of instructions appeared, 'head to the door on the other side of the room, a receptionist will be there to escort you to your room.' Following the directions Evans and team entered the doors and were greeted by a receptionist, she bowed and led them to an elevator. The elevator rose up twenty floors before stopping, they exited the elevator and walked down a very ornate hallway. The receptionist stopped at a door with the words, 'Team Chimera' etched in gold letters on the door. She opened it to reveal a very large lounge area with an equally large gourmet luxury kitchen, walking in a few steps she explains, "This will be your room for the duration of the league. The kitchen is fully stocked, and there is a balcony for you to enjoy the scenery. To the right there is a door that leads to the girl's room while the door on the left leads to the men's room. Your individual bedrooms are through the same doors, there is a hallway with doors leading to rooms for each of you. The bathroom is at the end of that same hallway, there is one on each side for the girl and boys. If there is anything else that you need feel free to use the phone located in the kitchen, enjoy your stay." Bowing the receptionist left, everyone dispersed to check out the different parts of their new room. Evans was still getting used to a world with magic as he looked around the room; a tear fell from his eye. Caitlyn noticed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "it's alright, Vi and me are here for you." Evans smiled wiping away the tear, "yeah I know, I just miss my parents. If they saw this room their jaws would hit the floor. Thanks Caitlyn I'm fine now." Caitlyn nodded walking toward the door that led to the girl's room. Jinx came up from behind Evans and hugged him draping her arm over his shoulders, "wow this room is so huge, it's almost as big as my hideout." Evans curious asked, "Jinx why is it that you hug me like this?" Jinx smiled widely, "it's cause when I hug you I get a warm feeling, kinda like when I blow up stuff except fat hands and hat lady aren't chasing me screaming about how I'm a menace to society." Jinx grabbed Evans left arm, "how's the arm doing?" clenching his hand and twisting his wrist Evans replied, "it's a little stiff but it's all…..wait why do you ask?" Jinx laughed, "cause silly I was the one who wrapped it for you." Rocking back and forth Jinx smiled widely, Vi heard what she said and approached, "is that all you did, ya didn't try to do some stupid operation?" Jinx's smile faded at her comment, "no I didn't, why would I hurt someone who gives me the warm and fuzzies?" Vi was taken aback by her answer, by then everyone had taken notice and was watching. Caitlyn sighed getting in between them, "that's enough, can we get through today without starting any kind of fight?" Evans left them to sort their problems as he went through the door that led to the boy's rooms. Through the door Evans saw a small hallway with three doors on each side and one at the end of the hallway, each door had a name in it. Evans stood in front of his door, taking a deep breath he opened it and walked in. Evans was astounded; the room looked exactly like his. The room was small, ten feet wide by twelve feet long; a queen size bed took up one entire corner, his desk the same color mahogany with a rolling office chair, even the stand where he kept miscellaneous items was there just that it was empty at the moment. Evans chuckled to himself, "can never really get used to this whole magic thing." Evans heard a knock on the door, turning around he saw Tobirama, "pardon my intrusion." Evans smiled, "no problem, come in." Tobirama gingerly took a step inside looking around the room slowly, "I heard that you came from another world, was this room yours?" Evans nodded, "yeah I know it may seem small, but to me it's the perfect size." Tobirama smiled, "no every person is different, this room is nice, and one can find peace while in here." Evans replied, "Yeah, that's right I forgot to ask but where are you from?" Tobirama turned toward the door, "I can answer your question in the lounge; Layla has asked that everyone go there so we can formally introduce ourselves." Taking one last look around Evans closed the door and entered the lounge. Everyone was seated at the big table in the middle of the lounge, Evans was the last one to take a seat. Layla addressed everyone, "alright, since we're gonna be team I think it only fair that we share a bit about ourselves to help us work together." Around the tabled everyone nodded, she continued, "well alright I guess I'll go first."


	2. Chapter 2

With everyone sitting down Layla began, "my name is Layla and I was born in the Voodoo lands. My cousin in Annie, she's a sweet little thing always carryin 'round her bear. Anyway life there wasn't too bad, the occasional traveler would liven things up a bit. I got real good at 'borrowin' items from travelers and there wasn't much of the law hangin around so I could work in peace. My education was paid for, for being a relative of a current champion. So I hope to get along with y'all." Tobirama scoffed under his breath, "so she's a thief." Layla must have had good hearing because she replied, "I only took from people that had too much, they hardly ever noticed that anything was gone. And since you piped up why don't you go next." Tobirama sat up in his chair, "I am Tobirama of the Fujiwara clan. I was born and raised in Ionia; very strict rules of etiquette were given to me. In order to bring honor to my family name I was enrolled in the summoners academy and placed in the most advanced classes. In order to set an example for other my family has taken it upon themselves to groom the young to be healers and councilmen." Layla sat with her mouth open, "you mean the Fujiwara clan, like the one of the four great noble houses of Ionia clan?" Tobirama nodded, "yes as I have said before, I am the fifth son of the Fujiwara clan." Tohopka was squatting on the seat of his chair, "I will go next. I am Tohopka of the crow tribe. We are a tribe of hunters, we hunter many large predators, they give the best hunt. My tribe is second largest in all of Kumungu forest, many of the elders deal with political issues that other city states have. I was sent to the academy to further my skills and help my tribe grow as the first son of the chief to my tribe." Evans began to see how everyone was fitting together and how they were paired up their champions. Layla was quick with her hands and on her feet, Tobirama had more of a supportive role with his upbringing, Tohopka was a hunter his whole life. Each one of their champions shared similar traits. Neema was the only one left to introduce herself. Everyone's eyes were on her, if was even possible she seemed to shrink into herself even more trying to be as small as possible. Layla seeing her hesitation spoke, "we're not gonna bite, we're a team so to work better it'd be nice to know a little about everyone." Neema ever so slightly nodded and with a tiny voice she squeaked, "My name is Neema I was born in the Shurima desert. My family the Semerkhet ruled over part of the Shurima desert for a few generations. We sometimes have disagreements with some of the other families that rule other parts of the desert, my father hoped that by sending me to the academy and becoming a summoner would help him gain some influence to help come to a peaceful agreement with the other families." Evans sat their almost dumbfounded, sitting at the table were people who were basically royalty. It was almost unreal, he felt a little out of place since he was only an ordinary guy compare to everyone else at the table. Tobirama cleared his throat, "I believe that the most interesting person has yet to speak." Evans suddenly felt eyes on him, a little embarrassed he spoke, "my name is Evans Reddick, I have no royal bloodline in my family. I'm just an ordinary guy who went to college for graphic art." Tobirama interrupted, "so you are an artist?" Evans nodded, "if you want to call it that, I'm not the best there is." Layla smirked, "if you went to college then you gotta have some skill." Evans nodded again, "out of the two hundred classmates, I was only one of five to graduate in three years. It was an accelerated course so I went to school all year round, but it's nothing that special." It was everyone else's turn to be dumbfounded, Tobirama stammered, "out of how many? How can you say you have not skill if you were part of the extremely small percentage to graduate?" Evans twiddled his thumbs, "I was the bottom tier in skill level compared to the other four." Layla was the one to interrupt, "I don't think you quite understand why we find it so odd that you claim to have no skill if you graduated from what seemed like a hellish program to only have five out two hundred to graduate." Evans leaned back in his chair, "it wasn't that hard, I told myself that no matter what I would graduate in the three years with the rest of my class." Tohopka laughed, "Your determination reminds me of people from my tribe, face impossible odds with the single thought of victory. Which reminds me, you were injured when you came to this world right?" Evans remembered the coyote attack, "yeah I was attack by five coyotes, they circled me so I didn't have an escape route. I had to defend myself with this." Evans pulled out his folding knife, unfolding it to show everyone. The champions were silent the entire time until Evans pulled out his knife, Rengar saw it and laughed, "Ha ha ha, you must be a great warrior if you battled five beasts with such a small chip of metal." Evans shook his head, "they weren't as big as you think, they were probably are this size." Holding his hands a little bit wider than his shoulders Evans confirmed, "Yeah they were around this big." Rengar laughed again, "Even still it is still remarkable that you could battle them on even ground given their numbers." Evans shrugged, "I guess, I didn't have much of a choice when they attacked. I killed about three; the other two were eating one of the ones I killed." Rengar stood up, "young one in celebration for your kills I shall craft a knife worthy of you." Evans looked confused, "you really don't have to." Layla shuddered, "that's really scary, again you don't see the significance in what you did. You having three champions was no fluke, you may not have had a proper education on magic but you definitely have some major skill." Everyone shook their head in agreement, "I think he should be captain of the team, I was going to nominate myself but I think he'd be better at it." With that the meeting was over, Rengar left the room while everyone else went about their business.

It was the evening when the doorbell rang; Soraka was in the lounge area and closest to the door. When she answered it an older man was standing there, "is this the room for team chimera?" Soraka nodded, "yes are you the team's instructor?" the man chuckled, "if you want to call giving advice to rowdy kids then yes." Soraka invited him in, when he stepped into the living room he asked, "Where is the one called Evans?" Evans was in the kitchen at the time trying to find and hide all of the sugar snacks from jinx, Caitlyn and Vi made it apparent that if she got her hands on them the entire building could be in jeopardy. Soraka led the man to Evans, "Evans the team instructor is here asking for you." The old man stepped forward extending his hand, "my name is Korvus and I will be teaching you the basics of magic for the next week." Evans shook his hand, "thanks please bear with me as magic is still a new concept for me." Korvus smiled, "remarkable, all of the other summoners that I have trained were not as humble as you." Evans smiled back, "I don't see why I should not ask for help since I do not know a thing about magic." Korvus clapped his hands together, "well then if we can head to the balcony we can start."

Outside Korvus had set up two sitting mats and a small table with three metal spheres lined in a row. Sitting down opposite each other Korvus spoke, "to understand the basics of magic one must realize that it surrounds us everywhere all the time. One must feel the flow of magic around you to begin on learning how to interact with it. The three spheres are for a later lesson but right now I just want you to take a deep breath." Evans sat in a meditating position, he closed his eyes and took three deep breaths trying to clear his mind and focus on himself. Continuing to take deep breaths the sounds around him began to fade out as he started to feel the air move around him. Korvus watching Evans spoke to himself louder then he thought, "Simply remarkable, for him to have reached a serene place in his mind so soon shows that he has remarkable potential." Evans opened his eyes scrunching his brow he asked, "Was I doing something wrong?" Korvus shook his head, "on the contrary, from one direction you have advanced to the third step in our training. Could you feel the air as it moved around you?" Evans nodded, "yeah, whenever I was stressed out in my world I would go to my room and sit on the floor in this position. I would take some deep breaths and just focus on the sound of my breathing, after a few minutes I would feel a little better." Korvus chuckled, "well then I guess we can move onto the next step, I want you to go back into that place where you could feel the air. When you get there I want you to extend that feeling outward until you can feel the spheres on the table. Don't worry if you can't do it right away." Evans repeated his actions and again could feel the air around him, as he tried to expand his vision he could feel three different pulses of air in front of him. Each pulse had a different rhythm; one was felt like a calm swing that flowed back and forth, the second had a little more movement to it but he could keep up with the rhythm, the third was complete chaos to try and follow. Evans smiled with his eyes still closed; Evans placed a picture to each pulse he felt, Caitlyn was the most calm and the easiest to follow, Vi took some effort but he could keep up, Jinx was the hardest as he could not stay with the rhythm long enough to get a good feel for the rhythm she had. Opening his eyes he smiled again, "the training you're giving me is also meant to help me get in sync with my champions." Korvus sat there and gave a genuine smile, "you are the first person to ever realize that this quickly, all the others only realized I was helping them get in sync with their champions after they could manipulate the sphere I had placed in front of them. You will have the hardest time because of the amount of champions you have." Evans laughed, "Not to mention that Jinx will be hardest to get in sync with because of how chaotic her rhythm is." Korvus gave Evans a serious look, "I will warn you, try not to get swept up in the rhythm of your champion. I can't guarantee what might happen if you do. I would suggest that you work on getting in sync with Caitlyn first." Evans shook his head, "If I have to learn this in a week then I have to start with Jinx, if I can match with her then the other two will be that much easier." Korvus sighed, "Alright then, work on that while I give instruction to the other team members."

Evans was sitting outside trying to match his rhythm to Jinx's rhythm, every time he thought he was getting close he would lose it as it would take a nose dive or skyrocket. In his in world Evans had an idea, "I think I know what I'm doing wrong, I'm trying to anticipate its movements. But Korvus said that getting swept up I the rhythm would not be good, but I don't know how bad I might be unless I just try go with flow.' Extending his vision he felt Jinx's rhythm, this time instead of trying to force himself to follow her he simply let his rhythm go with hers. It was easier then he thought until he realized how fast the rhythm was going and how fast he was losing his grip on his own rhythm. Before he felt that he would lose himself he gave one big pull and retreated from the pulse, opening his eyes slowly Evans felt a breeze. Evans was standing on the railing outside with Vi and Caitlyn grabbing him, they were white as sheets as they brought him down. Vi grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "what the hell were you thinking!?" Evans looked confused, Caitlyn sighed, "He doesn't know. Evans one minute we saw you sitting down out here with your eyes closed. The next you standing on top of the railing laughing like Jinx, what were you doing?" Evans looked at the spheres on the table, "I was trying to match my rhythm with Jinx, Korvus said that I shouldn't let myself get swept up by it. The thing is I didn't know what would happen if I did, I wanted to see the effects of it just once." Caitlyn patted Vi on the shoulder to let Evans go, "are you satisfied with the result?" Evans nodded, "yeah, and I will never let that happen again." Vi took a deep breath, "good then come inside you've been out here for hours, it's already midnight." Evans went to his room and took out his iPod, or rather a music devise that Heimerdinger built when he saw the one Evans had. The devise was small and resembled a music note charm attached to a chain on Evans wrist. He even built a set of wireless headphones; they resembled DJ headphones in shape and the color scheme was purple, pink, and blue. The music sounded so much clearer since Heimerdinger fiddled with the sound the iPod was putting out and the sound the headphones were receiving. Evans put on the headphones that were laying on his desk and grabbed the music player, putting them both on Evans laid down and raised the hand with the music player that Heimerdinger named 'music charm' a holographic display appeared in front of the hand. It had a touch screen and the user interface was simple enough since Evans had complete say in what it looked like. Evans hit random and repeat on the screen, he hit another button the said sleep mode, one of the features for the new headphones was that if sleep mode was selected the headphones would shrink to the size of earbuds that wrap around and the volume would be put at the lowest setting. Evans fell asleep to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

A fast rhythmic beat caught Evans attention as he was slowly waking up; it was fast with beat drops and tempo changes. Evans slowly got up with the music still playing, not completely awake Evans ignored the music until it spiked in tempo then almost immediately had a bass drop. Evans was going through his drawers looking for clothes until he heard that specific piece; he realized how similar it was to the rhythm of Jinx. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt Evans ran out of the room and into the bathroom, a small changing area was added on when the guys realized that they had no place to put their clothes while they took a bath. Evans took off the music charm and the headphones and put them in a basket with his name on it. Taking the quickest shower he could Evans changed grabbing his stuff and ran out into the lounge area. Caitlyn and Rengar were making breakfast; Vi was sitting down on the couch in sleeping shorts and shirt as Evans ran past heading for the balcony. Taking his seat Evans went into his meditation state, feeling Jinx's rhythm Evans reached out to it and tried pulsing his rhythm in a simple four count. Evans could feel Jinx's rhythm slowly sync up, it was still chaotic but it was starting to have a base line. Stopping Evans took a deep breath, Caitlyn was by the door watching him, "any progress?" standing up Evans nodded smiling, "yeah I think I figured out how to direct Jinx's rhythm." Caitlyn smiled, "well you can make better progress after you eat." The table was set up with twelve places; there was enough food to feed an army laid out in the middle of the table. Animals of various shapes and sizes were carved up; strange fruits were also arranged in bowls. As everyone was grabbing food Evans just sat there and watched, Vi noticed that Evans had not grabbed anything, "I take it that you didn't have these kind of animals where you're from?" Evans shook his head, "no everything was a bit more 'domestic' they didn't look like anything on the table right now." Vi smirked grabbing some tongs she picked a piece of everything and piled it on Evans plate, "try it, if you don't like it then we can find something else." Rengar spoke, "young one, is there wild game in your world?" Evans looking at his plate nodded, "yeah, some of the things that people eat are cow, chickens, pigs, a new one I tried was bison, deer, various fish, and some birds." Rengar laughed, "Most of what is here is just a wild version of what you just named, completely safe to eat. I have taken great care in selecting only the best animals that can provide the best nutrition to aid us in our training." Evans smiled grabbing his fork he picked up the closest piece of meat on his plate; taking a bite the taste was almost identical to pork if only a little sweeter. Everyone was looking to see his reaction, Evans nodded, "this is really good, thanks for getting it or rather hunting it." Rengar roared, "Ha now we can feast!" each new piece gave a distinctive taste that was better than the last.

After breakfast Evans went back out to continue his training. He wanted to see just how far and how long he could direct it. Slowly he set the beat count and could feel Jinx's rhythm line up with his, just as he tried to direct the rhythm in a direction he would lose it and desync. He kept it up until he was able to slowly redirect the rhythm in his favor, he was so in tune with trying to get it going where he wanted that he could not feel the real Jinx step out on to the balcony and stand behind him. Jinx was board of just doing nothing; she was surprised with herself on how she went two days without blowing something up. Seeing Evans just sitting there gave her an idea of how she could have a few minutes of fun. Kneeling down behind him she aligned her small breasts to the back of Evans head, leaning forward she pressed them against him while draping her arms around his shoulders hoping to get a reaction. When she did this an electrical shock surged through them both, Evans briefly saw into her past memories, nothing but carriage and explosions filled his head. Jinx saw the sky he was looking at before he was attacked; the beauty of it slowed her thoughts to a manageable level. They sat there as their mind slowly reeled back in; Vi had walked into the lounge area to take a seat when she saw Jinx holding onto Evans. The soda can she was holding was crushed spilling the liquid everywhere; Caitlyn heard the noise and saw Vi slowly stalking toward the balcony door with a look of rage. Leaning she caught a glimpse of blue, "Jinx is out there…..wasn't that the place Evans was train…ing…SHIT!" Caitlyn dropped what she was doing and ran toward Vi to try and stop her. Outside Jinx had released Evans and was sitting back, Vi opened the door seething, "Jinx what are you doing out here messing with Evans while he's training?" Jinx was still dazed from her hug with Evans that she wasn't aware of her surroundings. Evans heard Vi and slowly stood up, "relax Vi, I think she helped me actually." Vi's expression softened a little as she turned to Evans, "how did she help you?" walking over to Jinx and offering her a hand to get up Evans answered, "when I was trying to sync up with the sphere she hugged me. That hug triggered something, I saw into her most recent memories. I think I can try to fully sync up with her now."

Korvus was visiting again and had been let in, he saw Evans and his champions gather at the balcony and made his way there. He overheard the conversation that they were having, it peeked his interest that Evans had made such progress in just a day. Interrupting Korvus spoke, "that is the next step in you training, you have to try and sync up with the real champion." Jinx had latched onto Evans arm, Evans not paying attention questioned, "So now I have to try and sync up with them out here?" Korvus disagreed, "no that will be during you first match that you will try a full sync. All you are doing now is to test if you can fully sync with the spheres and hold that sync for a long period of time in a calm setting, during a match the rhythm they have will change drastically. But I am impressed that you have synced with Jinx in such a short amount of time." Korvus removed Jinx's sphere, "now try with them. I have a feeling that you're going to have just as difficult of a time trying to sync with them." Evans sat down again and took a deep breath, Vi grabbed Jinx by the back of the neck, "be glad I'm not breaking you neck right now, leave him to his training." Jinx reluctantly followed Vi inside, Evans asked Caitlyn, "hey can you get me my music charm and headphones?" Caitlyn nodded heading toward his room. Reentering his meditation state Evans reached out to Vi's sphere, he felt the base line and began to sync his rhythm to her. With a little more effort Evans synced completely with Vi's rhythm. Getting up Evans had an idea; Vi was standing by the kitchen counter arguing with Caitlyn when Evans came from behind and hugged her. This action surprised her, Evans felt her rhythm and synced up with hers. Almost immediately he had the same reaction with Vi that he did with Jinx. Memories of lazing around and collateral damage fill his head; Vi saw almost the same thing of the collateral damage was seen on a TV screen while playing a video game. Evans let go and took a deep breath, Vi shook her head and rubbed her temples. Sitting down in one of the stools she asked, "What the hell was that?" Evans went back outside to complete the last part of his training; Caitlyn figured out what Evans was doing and followed him outside. When she got to the door Evans was making his way back in when he saw her, stopping she opened her arms and let him hug her. Scenes of looking down a sniper scope and organizing everyday items filled Evans head. Caitlyn saw Evans laying out a plan of attack for a team that was carrying a weird looking gun that had a large container attached to the top that had small round spheres of different colors. Evans released his hold and stepped back, Caitlyn and Evans stared at each other for a few seconds before a cough broke their moment. Tobirama and Tohopka were standing awkwardly watching the two, Vi regaining her senses asked again, "what just happened?" Evans answered, "I was able to sync up with the test spheres outside, when Jinx hugged me I was attempting to do a full sync and ended up syncing with the real one. So I was testing to see if physical contact would reproduce the same affect." Korvus was in the doorway when he heard Evans explain himself; he was almost at a loss of words. Approaching Evans Korvus spoke, "in my lifetime I have only seen four people with the same potential as you, and two of them became high councilor of the league." Evans laughed, "Well I have no plans on becoming the high councilor, so being a normal summoner will have to do." Korvus laughed, "Well then out of the week that I was giving you to complete steps one through seven you did it in two days. Since you have the basics down, I can move onto teaching you how to use magic in a more physical sense." Korvus extends his hand out and the three spheres that Evans was training with float toward Korvus in a lazy manner. They begin to circle each other inches in front of Korvus's hand, he twitches his finger and one breaks of and floats toward Evans. Evans grabs it and Korvus instructs, "Now I want you to lift that sphere with nothing but your mind, you can use your hand as an extension but you cannot touch the sphere at any point in time." Evans stared at the sphere; he had no idea of how he was even going to accomplish such a task. Korvus interrupted Evans train of thought, "since you did the training in two days that will be your deadline, two days from now which will be the day after tomorrow." Evans asks, "Does the sphere have to be on a flat surface or can I try to levitate it from my hand?" Korvus smiled, "by the deadline I expect the sphere to be on a flat surface before you levitate it." Evans nodded staring at the sphere again and walking outside. Caitlyn leaned on the kitchen counter and asked Korvus, "why make the deadline so soon if he is just grasping the basic concept of magic for the first time?" Korvus flicked his wrist and the two spheres he had floating around his hand went off in two directions toward the summoners rooms. Looking at Evans he answered, "right now he just understands the basics of magic yes, but what I see is someone one under the proper pressure and guidance who can achieve great things. He is very determined in his training if he was able to sync up with three different champions in two days, someone with no previous experience in magic would take a month just to reach a meditative state necessary to continue onto the next step. If I am guess right he started with Jinx then worked his way down to you correct?" Caitlyn agreed, "I assume it is because of how chaotic Jinx is, he probably thought if he could sync with her then trying to sync with us would be a lot easier. But that is just my guess." Korvus turned and saw as the other summoners gathered in the lounge, taking one last look at Evans Korvus began his instruction.

Evans training intensified after each task he completed; levitating spheres became levitating large heavy objects. A week had passed and Korvus had Evans train in using magic to create walls for defense. After two days the objective became using magic offensively, from a simple magic bolt to a large area bomb. Evans was pushing his body to the limit with the lack of sleep and the unendingly intense training. He was trying to add elemental effects to his spells when his body just gave out. Caitlyn was watching over his training when he collapsed, dragging him back into the room she was bombarded with concern from Vi, "what the hell happened?!" Caitlyn with the help of Vi dragged Evans to his room and placed him on the bed. In the lounge area Caitlyn explained, "He finally gave out; he has been training non-stop for almost two weeks. I don't think he's gotten more than six hours of sleep the entire time. For someone who has no previous experience with magic he has made more than enough headway to participate in a league match." Korvus entered the room with Tobirama, Tohopka, Layla, and Neema trailing behind. Seeing them inside Korvus asked, "why are you in here when you should be watching over we Evans training?" Caitlyn gave Korvus a dark look, "Evans is in his room resting after he collapsed from training. I would not suggest going in there to disturb him, he needs to rest." Korvus dug in his pocket and took out a watch, "my, he went two weeks of straight training and only collapsed now. My apologizes for not saying this but this training was simply to test his endurance and magic reserves. True the training he was doing was to help him improve and to teach him new skills but ultimately I was testing to see how long he could go for before his body gave out." Vi leaned against the couch crossing her arms, "ok so he passed out now what?" Korvus looked to the team then back at Vi, "now I can train him with the rest of the team. After a day of rest of course." The others slowly dragged themselves to their rooms and slept, the champions had taken it upon themselves to train together during the time Evans was training to work as a team. After a day Evans woke up and entered the lounge area with his team waiting for him with their champions. Caitlyn, Vi, and Jinx were also there along with Korvus, with everyone gathered he spoke, "now that everyone is up and together I can explain what will be happening from now until our first match in a week. We will have training matches against simulated enemies to help prepare you all for your real match. Now the matches are five on five so does anyone have any suggestions as to who we should train against?" Evans raised his hand and answered, "last year's champions." His team look at him with dread, Layla spoke up, "why would we go against last year's champions, it's just a simulation match." Evans replied, "That is exactly why, because it is a simulation match. If we train against easy opponents then we are weakening ourselves, but if we go against the strongest then we can gauge how well we would do in a real match. These matches don't count against us yet so we can afford to lose multiple times to see what we can improve upon." Tobirama agreed, "He has a point, if we do not push ourselves then we will not now our limits. And that is not something that should be allowed, we have to know how well we can work together against the strongest before we go against anyone else." Korvus looked around, no one else spoke, clapping his hands he smiled, "Then it's settled we will have a match with last year's champions."


End file.
